Late to Bed and Early to Rise
by Trufreak89
Summary: It’s not always about aliens or the end of the world. GwenOwen


**Title: **Late to Bed and Early to Rise

**Summary: **It's not always about aliens, the end of the world or sex….

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG-13 (Language)

**A/N: **Gwen/Owen. Set after 'Countrycide' but before They Keep Killing Suzie'.

"C'mon newbie." Owen closed Gwen's laptop stopping her from carrying on working. "Your round." He grabbed her coat and tossed it to her. The others were all waiting for them up in the fake information centre. Jack drove them in the SUV to the nearest bar, an upmarket place a few minutes away from the bay. They all piled out of the car and in to the bar. Gwen bought the first round in and settled down in between Tosh and Owen in one of the booths.

After their third round was gone they all began to relax and unwind. Jack and Tosh were trying to make Ianto laugh with corny jokes, which they weren't being very successful at, and Owen sat with his arm resting over Gwen's shoulders as they laughed at Jack's impersonation of Ianto. She leant back in to his touch, enjoying the feeling of his warm body flush against her own. The others pretended not to notice, carrying on with their tomfoolery, at least the two weren't at each other's throats.

Eventually the others left one by one. Toshiko was the first to leave, and then Ianto finally managed to pull himself out of Jack's grasp and get a taxi home. Jack excused himself a few hours later, leaving only the last two torchwood members alone together.

"Your round." Gwen mumbled, half asleep on his chest. She grumbled as he placed her head on the soft leather back of the booth and went to the bar. He returned with two double vodkas and set one down in front of Gwen. She scooted back beside him as soon as he sat down, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're either drunk or tired." He teased her as he picked up her drink to hand it to her. She took it gratefully, swallowing a large gulp before returning her head to his shoulder. She mumbled a reply that sounded vaguely like 'a little of both'.

"How about we get out of here?" She giggled as he whispered in her ear. Turning her head her lips brushed over his neck. She felt his entire body stiffen at the contact, and the sound of his heart beating rapidly in his chest, beneath her ear. "I'll take that as a yes." He pulled her to her unsteady feet, keeping her close with an arm around her waist. They got a taxi back to Owen's apartment and managed to stumble to the elevator, both intoxicated.

Once they were inside Gwen staggered over to the sofa and lay spread out, a placid grin on her face as Owen fell on top of her. She giggled again as he began kissing her. He stopped as a large yawn escaped from her mouth. He stroked her hair back out of her face and grinned.

"I think someone's tired." She was about to protest when another yawn surfaced, causing her to blush. As Owen stared down at her he yawned too. The alcohol and a long hard day at Torchwood were catching up with him.

"How about we go to bed?" Getting to his feet, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his room. She pulled him down with her as he laid her down on his bed; a place she'd been before.

She lay still as he undressed her, stripping her down to her underwear. Owen did the same and then pulled the covers over them as he cuddled in to her. "Owen?" Gwen mumbled, feeling his hot breath against her neck. "Why aren't we having sex?" He chuckled groggily.

"Knock yourself out sweetheart…personally I can't be arsed."

Gwen woke up in the morning to the sound of her mobile phone shrieking. She reached out for her bedside cabinet, but her hand grasped at thin air. Opening one eye she found that the table was gone, and her sheets had changed colour…and she wasn't in her flat.

She heard a grunt and felt the bed move, as well as the warmth at her back disappear. She saw her jeans tossed across the room and turned around to find Owen turning off her phone. "Who was it?" She mumbled, taking the mobile from him, unconcerned about waking up next to Owen instead of her boyfriend.

"Rhys." He wrapped his arms around her again, getting comfortable.

"Fuck!" Pulling away from his embrace and sitting up swiftly, she turned the phone back on she returned her boyfriend's call.

"Actually we didn't…so if you want to make up for it…"

"Rhys! Hey, it's me. Sorry, had a lot on at work last night, just stayed at the office last night. I know, I'm sorry. I'll be home soon luv." She groaned as she hung up and buried her head under the duvet, away from the insensitive morning sun that streamed through the large pane of glass facing his bed. Owen really needed some blinds or something.

Sighing she reached over the side of the bed for her shirt and jeans and pulled them on under the covers. "Where you going?" Owen sat up in bed, watching as his co-worker searched for her shoes. He picked up her missing trainer, holding it out for her. Frowning she went to swipe it, only to be pulled down on top of him. His lips found hers, at the same moment her fist found his crotch. Yelping he let go of her and the shoe. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He teased. She growled as she perched on the end of his bed to put her last trainer on.

"I woke up in the wrong damn bed!"

Growling in frustration Owen grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in to bed, pinning her beneath him. "Do you ever think of anything but sex?" Gwen protested. Her objection didn't last very long as she draped her arms over his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. She moaned as he began to slowly undress her, his caressing hands lingering on her exposed flesh before starting on the next item of clothing.

"Actually yes." He grinned, rolling to the side so that he once again lay in the warm spot he'd slept in all night. With an arm around her he pulled her in close, resting his head by hers and kissing her forehead softly. "I just want a lie in."


End file.
